


Cereal is Not a Healthy Dinner (Kisses Don't Make it Any Healthier Either)

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Roman moves the cereal to a higher shelf so Virgil won't be able to reach it without his help.





	Cereal is Not a Healthy Dinner (Kisses Don't Make it Any Healthier Either)

"Is the step stool  _ really  _ necessary?" Roman asked, biting back a giggle as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He watched as Virgil picked up the little red step stool from across the room and made a show of lugging it over to the open cabinet. "There really is an easier option here." 

Virgil loudly put the step stool on the floor and turned around to glare at the creative side. "I'm not going to ask you to pick me up to reach the Cinnamon Toast Crunch when you could just get it for me in the first place!" He huffed and stomped up the stool. "You were the one who moved it to the top shelf, so  _ you  _ should be the one to get it." He mumbled under his breath, reaching up to grab the cereal.

Before Virgil could even grab the box however, Roman rushed over and grabbed him around the middle. As Virgil yelled in surprise, Roman pulled him off the stool and kicked it away so that Virgil had no choice but to stay in his arms. “Well I’m helping you get it! Shouldn’t that be enough?”

A dark blush crept up Virgil’s neck and he struggled in Roman’s grasp. “You’re horrible!” He hissed. “I just want some cereal for dinner! Is that too much to ask?”

Roman rolled his eyes, his grip around Virgil’s waist tightening. “It’s unhealthy if anything, but not a bad request. But with the stool out of reach just _ how ever  _ will you get your Cinnamon Toast Crunch?” He asked dramatically. “If only you had some valiant, princely boyfriend to assist you.”

Finally Virgil ceased his struggling, he sighed loudly. "If only," He muttered to himself. " _ Fine, _ I'll let you help me." He begrudgingly agreed and looked down at Roman to see him grinning. "But you better not move the cereal again or I'll tell Logan that you ruined his system."

"The cupboard has a system?" Roman asked as he took a step closer to the cupboard.

"Apparently," Virgil reached out and grabbed a hold of his cereal. "Cereal goes on the middle self with the oatmeal and cocoa-wheats, canned stuff- well that just goes everywhere else. I don't know how he organizes that."

"I swear he is more computer than nerd," With a shake of his head, Roman carefully lowered Virgil to the ground. When Virgil turned around in his arms he kissed him.

Virgil only kissed Roman back briefly, "You're crushing my Crunch." He said however, still not fully ending the kiss. He finally pulled away from Roman and looked down to see the box of cereal between them crinkled and sad looking. "Shit."

Roman smiled softly and took the box out of Virgil's hand, "Don't fret! It'll taste the same!" He moved across the kitchen and grabbed two plastic bowls from a cupboard.

With a sigh Virgil closed the pantry door, "We say the same thing when Thomas has to buy off brand ketchup, it  _ never  _ tastes the same." Despite this he still went to the fridge and removed a nearly empty gallon of milk. He set it on the counter as Roman filled their bowls with cereal.

Roman scrunched up his nose, "Well all know that crushed up cereal is  _ nothing  _ like off brand ketchup. That stuff's disgusting." He scrunched up the plastic bag that held the cereal in a halfhearted attempt to keep it from going stale. He unscrewed the cap off the milk and made a deliberate attempt to fill both bowls evenly with what was left. First Roman would pour a little into the first bowl and then he would do the same into the second, back and forth he went until the jug of milk was empty and the bowls had more cereal than milk.

"You're not wrong," Virgil bit his lip as he peeked into the bowls, not saying anything about the drastically off milk to cereal ratio. Instead he took the empty milk jug and tried to throw it into the garbage where it bounced on the rim and clattered to the floor.

"I never am," Roman pulled open a drawer and pulled out two spoons while Virgil walked across the room to pick up his garbage. He put one of the spoons in a bowl and when Virgil came back he handed him his own bowl and spoon.

"Yeah, course you're not." Virgil smiled softly with a roll of his eyes. He took his bowl and spoon and carefully started to stir his cereal, coating it all in milk the best he could. While he did this, Roman watched him. "What are you staring at me for?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his cereal.

Roman shrugged softly and looked down at his own cereal, "I just was wondering why you do that thing." He took a bite of his own cereal.

"Thing?" Virgil asked, he looked up at Roman. "You mean stirring my cereal?" When Roman nodded in reply he sighed. "I dunno, I just like all the pieces to be wet I guess. It bugs me so much when I don't do it." He took a slow bite of his cereal.

Roman cast a quick glance to his own cereal bowl and gave the contents a small stir. "I just never noticed it before."

With cereal bowl still in hand, Virgil hopper up to sit on the kitchen counter. "It's not a big thing to notice until you're paying attention. Why would anyone pay attention to cereal though?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the cereal though," Roman looked up at Virgil. He put his elbow over the other side's leg, scooting closer to him. "I was paying attention to you."

Virgil's eyes crinkled and he smiled before looking away, he didn't say anything. He put his bowl down besides him and trailed his fingers across Roman's cheek.

Goosebumps pricked at Roman's neck from Virgil's cold fingers, he moved his bowl to his other hand and put his newly free hand over Virgil's. A soft grin pulled at his lips.

And in the kitchen, in the middle of eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch at 7PM, the two leaned in for a kiss that tasted even sweeter than their cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a tumblr prompt.
> 
> I'm not all too proud of this, I dunno I think it's because i started it so long ago and school just got in the way of me finishing it. I'd love to know what you readers thought of it however.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
